In recent years, with the popularization of cloud computing, an information and communication technology (ICT) system becomes complicated and the size of the system becomes large. The cost of the system can be reduced, on the user side, by reducing the use cost due to economies of scale or by outsourcing the operation management task of servers.
On the corporation side that operates a data center, a large number of users can be accommodated in a large-scale data center; however, the system operation management becomes complicated. Consequently, by scripting the same operation, such as the operation of applying a patch or shutting down a server, performed on devices that have the same configuration, the efficiency of the system operation management is improved. Furthermore, when the same operation is performed on devices that have different configurations, the number of scripts to be prepared increases because commands are different.
Consequently, there is a known technology as follows. Namely, an abstraction script is prepared in which a command is described by using the abstraction principle to a level in which a difference between devices can be hided. Then, when the abstraction script is executed, the abstraction command is converted into a specific description in accordance with the conversion rule that is described on the basis of the setting or the configuration of the operation target.
Patent Document 1: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2010/050524
However, with the technology described above, when a change occurs in the configuration of a device on which the script is executed, it is not able to determine the verification of the conversion rule of the abstraction script; therefore, there is a problem in that it is not able to determine whether the abstraction script can be used.
Furthermore, it is conceivable that the verification is visually determined. However, in a complicated system, because the conversion rule of abstract script also becomes complicated, an oversight of the checking occurs, and thus the reliability thereof is low.